Damn it, Gibbs
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Post-Hiatus, Gabby.
1. Don't you worry

**TITLE: DAMN IT, GIBBS!**

Rating: 16

Song: Chapter 1~ "Don't you worry." By Madasun

Author's note: One of many of my post-Hiatus Gabby fics. Deal. There's a banner in my profile. Two-part song-fic.

Spoilers: Hiatus. Don't think that should be a warning, cos if you are that behind on eps, perhaps you should leave and get a little youtube action till you're caught up.

**Chapter One: Don't you worry**

_**It's a little crazy you decided to call  
I was thinking about it just an hour ago  
I was wondering if you've changed  
I hope that you've grown**_

"You're such a bastard." Abby said simply when he opened the door to her. She turned back around and went for her hearse. She said her piece and he could go to Mexico or where ever the hell he wanted to, knowing that she was pissed.  
"Abs, wait."  
"And don't 'Abs' me." She yelled, turning back toward him. She knew he was baiting her but he was not allowed to have the last words this time. Even if she had to fight him all night, he was not going to get the satisfaction.

"I'm not staying."  
"So what can I do for you, temporarily reinstated Special Agent Gibbs?" She snapped, hitting the keys on her computer to return the pictures of the man on the screen.  
And he was telling the truth. He had helped both Ziva and then Fornell. After that, he returned to Mexico. This time for much longer than three months.

_**You've been away now you wanna come home  
It's kinda strange since you were the one  
Who left me on my own**_

"Abby?"  
"Gibbs." She said not showing the enthusiasm he craved the whole time he was gone again. She turned around toward him and he tried smiling at her. "What are you doing back here?"  
Before he could answer, crying was heard from another part of the lab.  
"Who is that?" He asked as Abby disappeared in the direction of the sound.  
"This is Matilyn Sciuto." Abby said picking up the infant and showing her face to Gibbs. She had definite dimples, her eyes were familiarly blue and her hair was light brown and curly.  
"She's beautiful. How old is she?" He asked, watching how natural Matilyn and Abby were together.  
"Don't worry, she's not yours." Abby assured him.  
"So when I came back to help Ziva…?"  
"Just." Abby confirmed.  
"So you and McGee?"  
"No. She's not McGee's either. But, stop distracting me. What are you doing back here?" She asked and he could tell she was not impressed with him still.  
"I had my time away and realized that I want to be here."  
"If the Director will take you back." Abby said.  
"She already has."  
"Congratulations. Anything else?" She asked, sitting down with Matilyn on her lap. The disinterest in this conversation was clearly evident in her voice.  
"I want to apologize for how I left last time."  
"I thought people that apologized "  
"Not between friends. I am so sorry for how I left you the second time."  
"You should be. After you left the first time and came back, I was thrilled. We were our team again. Then you did it again, leaving without saying a word? What did we do to deserve that? What did I do to deserve that?"

_**Don't you worry, I'm doing fine  
No don't you worry that you left me behind  
Coz I love my freedom and I love my life  
So don't you worry, coz I'm doing fine**_

"Are we going to talk about this?" He asked when he haunted her lab again the following day. A case hadn't come in yet.  
"Talk about what Gibbs?"  
"Anything. I can't stand this." He admitted, sitting down looking as damaged as the day he resigned. "Even yell at me, I don't care."  
"You can't force me to deal with you right now." Abby said angrily. Or as angry as she could appear. He sat there for an undetermined amount of silence as Abby moved away from him into her office, through the automatic doors. He was going to follow her in there and then decided against it, standing at the glass instead letting it close on him. Then he again saw baby Matilyn, he had ascertained from the Director to be two months old. What he still didn't know was the identity of her father, but who ever he was, he knew he'd shoot. Maty was lying on a thick blanket on the futon, playing with a soft toy, fascinated with it so deeply. The concentration in her big eyes was much like Abby's with anything in her lab. Particularly her computer. She dropped it and it rolled off the mattress to the floor. The infant looked confused for a second until she started complaining. Abby got up instantly returning the toy to the chubby fingers, kissing them lightly before going back to her desk. Gibbs walked out of the lab with every intention of leaving NCIS. Permanently this time.

_**It's been about a year since I heard your voice  
And I can't pretend that I'm not curious  
If you're wondering why I'm not making a fuss  
I guess I'm over us.**_

"You could have called, at least." Abby said pushing passed him at his front door.  
"I couldn't. So you're ready to talk about this now?" He clarified.  
"On my terms, not yours." She told him definitely. She walked into the kitchen and then spotted something. "You're not?" She asked more pissed than interested in the answer.  
"I am."  
"Well, you're certainly good at it now. Go on. Go back to Mexico." Abby said as she made for the door. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.  
"I have to."  
"Enough. Really. You can only be happy there, then go." She said trying to free her arm. "Let me go, Gibbs."  
"I'm not happy here, no." He admitted. "But you know why that is."  
"How would I know? And what does this have to do with me?" She asked. She couldn't believe he was trying to put it on her. "Oh." She said when she realized what that implied.  
"Yes. I've lost my family so I am going to leave you with yours, and not make this any harder for us." He said.  
"Damn it, Gibbs!" She said in frustration, putting her hands over her face. "You can't do this to me."  
"I'm not. That's why I'm leaving. I'm not asking you to make a choice."  
"So you'd leave even though you love me, to save me the trouble?" She asked.  
"That's right."  
"And that is supposed to make this easy?"  
"Yes." He said simply. Abby punched him hard in the arm.  
"What if I told you that Maty's father and I are better off apart now? Or the reverse, that we're getting married next month? Would either scenario affect your decision?" She asked.  
"I guess we'll never know."

_**Don't you ask me if I still love you  
Coz the day you left my life you lost all your rights  
Don't you wonder, what I'm doing  
Cause all you need to know is that I'm doing fine**_


	2. Somewhere I belong

**TITLE: DAMN IT, GIBBS!**

Rating: 16

Song: Chapter 2~ "Somewhere I belong." Linkin Park

Author's note: One of many of my post-Hiatus Gabby fics. Deal. There's a banner in my profile. Two-part song-fic. Complete

Spoilers: Hiatus. Don't think that should be a warning, cos if you are that behind on eps, perhaps you should leave and get a little youtube action till you're caught up.

**Chapter Two: Somewhere I belong**

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

Gibbs walked back into his kitchen and kicked over his suitcase. He didn't know if he could leave as easily as he told Abby he would. And he wanted to know what was going on with her too. A lot had changed since he left.

_**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

"Abs."  
"Don't go."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I need you here."  
"No you don't. Your first instinct pushed me away. So I'm going."  
"Stop being a stubborn ass. You don't understand."  
"What?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Abs?"  
"I can't. I need to know you wanted to stay here. And I don't want to be the one that can force you back to Mexico, or keep you here cos you feel you have to."  
"You're not making any sense, Abs."  
"Are you going to stay this time? For me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I do." She said simply then started laughing. "Not your two favorite words, I know."  
"It's okay from you."

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**_

"You've convinced me to stay." Gibbs finally said.  
"Matilyn is your daughter." Abby said, dropping the ball in a single statement that Gibbs did not expect.  
"What?"  
"Yep."  
"Why did you tell me she wasn't mine?" He asked, angrily.  
"I told you, I didn't want you to stay because you thought you had to. Felt obligated to stay because you got me pregnant and are too much of a gentlemen to dump me after that." She explained, and that's when he noticed the picture on the wall behind her. It was Abby and Tony, obviously about a month before Matilyn was born.  
"You should have told me."  
"And you should have stayed. But things changed." Abby said.  
"So, what are we going to do?" He asked sitting down at her table. As he did, Matilyn started crying from her room.  
"I am going to be right back." Abby left the room and then returned with Maty, her head on her mother's shoulder, still obviously waking up. She was in a dark green jump-suit, one which Gibbs would have to ask the origin. "Well, what do you think?"  
"What?"  
"She's pretty cute, huh?"  
"She's beautiful." He said smiling at the little girl. Her eyes opened fully and she stared at Gibbs for a second before burying her head again in her mother's neck.  
"So, why did you decide to stay?" Abby asked, automatically going for the cupboard and grabbing the formula container. Without assistance, she was able to prepare a bottle for Matilyn while balancing the cherub in her arms. He knew that was partly his fault.  
"I honestly can't remember anymore." He said sadly. "May I?"  
"Yes." Abby said gently putting Maty in Gibbs' experienced hands.  
"God, she's just perfect." He almost whispered, kissing the chubby cheek. Abby wanted to cry at this display of affection, at the first meeting of father and daughter.  
"Yes, she is. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about her."  
"You're right. It's my fault and I shouldn't have left." Gibbs said slowly, looking up at Abby.  
"If I would have told you…"  
"No, I should have stayed. I missed more than this." He said referring to the baby in his arms.  
"So, we were both in the wrong. We were both hurting and pissed off. What are we going to do now?" She asked sitting in the chair next to his.

_**I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

"Why do you think Gibbs is back, this time?" Ziva asked as she and Tony sat in her apartment that night. Ever since Gibbs had… retired', she and Tony would get together for piano lessons at least once a week, followed by dinner or drinks.  
"Don't know."  
"Yes, you do." She said watching his face.  
"Abby. She's probably told him Maty's his by now."  
"Abby told me she told him she wasn't his."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"You wouldn't understand." Ziva said dismissively.

"What is it?" Abby asked when Gibbs went completely silent.  
"Matilyn has the same eyes as…" He paused.  
"As you." She pointed out. He shook his head but didn't speak. "And Kelly."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Jenny. We got a lot closer after you left. Then when Maty was born, she showed me the photo of Kelly."  
"And that didn't bother you?"  
"Why would it?"  
"I don't know. Guess, I'm still getting used to the idea of being a father again."  
"You feel you need to stay now." Abby said sadly. "This is not what I wanted."  
"Abby, I was going to stay before I knew she was mine. Now I'm even happier to stay." He said kissing her temple and the same place on the baby. With his free hand, he caressed Abby's cheek in the sign for 'my girl', before slowly approaching to kiss her lips. He paused, giving her an out. To his surprise, she closed the distance he left, kissing him softly. The baby started whinging between them.  
"Sorry, petal." Abby said laughing at the little girl's reaction. She looked at Gibbs then they both looked back at the baby, and started smothering her with kisses. Maty, being so ticklish, started giggling contagiously.

_**Somewhere I belong**_


End file.
